staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
09 kwietnia 1990
Program 1 13.30 TV TR: Mechanizacja rolnictwa sem. II: Układy hydrauliki siłowej w ciągnikach 14.00 TV TR: Uprawa roślin, sem. II: Nawozy azotowe i fosforowe 15.00 TV TR: Powtórka przed maturą: Przemiany polityczne Historia w latach 1947-55 16.20 Program dnia. Telegazeta 16.25 "LUZ" - program nastolatków 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 "Gorące linie" - publicystyka międzynarodowa 18.00 Kronika 18.45 ,,10 minut" 19.00 Dobranoc "Niezastąpiony mistrz" 19.10 "W Sejmie i Senacie" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Teatr TV John Whiting "Nigdy więcej..." reż. Krzysztof Nazar wyk.: Jacek Chmielnik, Katarzyna Figura. Jan Frycz, Zygmunt Józefczak, Lidia Duda 21.40 Sport 21.50 "Kontrapunkt" 22.20 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.35 "Boże, coś Polskę..." -pieśni Powstania Styczniowego 23.20 Język francuski (5) Program 2 16.55 Język angielski (25) 17.25 Program dnia 17.30 Antena "Dwójki" na najbliższy tydzień 17.45 "Ojczyzna-polszczyzna" 18.00 Zespół adwokacki "Dyskrecja" - "żywioł odwilży i powracających bocianów" 18.40 "Miecz islamu" (2.) - film dok. prod. angielskiej 19.30 "Życie muzyczne" - Nowe impulsy w łódzkiej Akademii Muzycznej 20.00 "Auto moto fan klub" 20.30 "Rzeczypospolitej artyści Trójmiasta" 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 "Hasło Mewa" - film sensacyjny prod. RFN, reż. Tom Toelle, w roli gł. Hans Christian Blech 23.10 Komentarz dnia BBC1 6.00 Pages from Ceefax 6.25 Mother Teresa A prayer for hospitality 6.30 BBC Breakfast News 6.34 Business Breakfast 6.55 Weather, local news and travel 7.00 BBC Breakfast News 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News Weather followed by Children's BBC Easter Egg-stravaganza Heathcliff with Cats and Co 9.25 Why Don't You... ? 9.55 Poddington Peas 10.00 News Weather followed by The New Fred and Barney Show 10.30 Playdays 10.55 Mother Teresa A prayer for all drivers 11.00 News Weather followed by Open Air 12.00 News Weather followed by Daytime Live 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News; Weather Michael Fish 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Turnabout 14.15 The Six Million, Dollar Man 15.05 Bazaar 15.30 Cartoons 15.50 Bananaman 15.55 Snorks 16.10 The Quack Chat Show Will Cuddles see Orville really fly today? 16.35 BraveStarr 16.55 Newsround 17.05 Blue Peter 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News; Weather 18.30 Newsroom South East 19.00 Wogan 19.35 Best of British 4 20.00 In Sickness and in Health 20.30 Joint Account 21.00 Nine O'Clock News; Regional News; Weather 21.30 Panorama 22.10 Miami Vice 22.55 The Rock 'n' Roll Years 1958 23.25 Advice Shop 23.55 Mother Teresa A prayer for the unwanted 0.00 Weather 0.05 Closedown BBC2 9.40 Flash Gordon 5 9.55 The Saint's Vacation 10.55 I Herbert Wilcox Directs Irene 12.20 The Royal Institution Christmas Lectures 1 13.20 Green Claws 13.35 Better than New 4 14.00 News Weather followed by Songs of Praise For Palm Sunday 14.35 Cheetah's Grandfather 14.50 Behind the Screen 15.00 News Weather followed by The Last Place on Earth 15.50 News and Weather Regional News; Weather 16.00 Play Snooker 16.30 Plunder 17.00 Days of Glory 18.25 DEFII Music from Ireland 18.55 Computer Dreams 19.25 Italian Regional Cookery 19.55 First Easter 20.10 Horizon The Sharpest Show of the Universe 21.00 American Tales: I Want to Live 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 The Late Show 23.55 Weatherview 0.00 Open University Arts Foundation Course Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1990 roku